<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hope To Die by TheAsexualofSpades</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147834">Hope To Die</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAsexualofSpades/pseuds/TheAsexualofSpades'>TheAsexualofSpades</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quarantine Drabbles [106]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Morgana (Merlin), Banter, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Gwaine (Merlin), Protective Knights (Merlin), Protective Lancelot (Merlin), Protective Leon (Merlin), Uther Pendragon's A+ Parenting (Merlin), arthur can and will kick all the ass to protect merlin and he's got backup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:02:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAsexualofSpades/pseuds/TheAsexualofSpades</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As it turns out, Arthur was slightly distracted from telling the knights that he did in fact, find Merlin and make sure everything was alright. </p><p>And he's got a Council meeting today. This should be fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwen &amp; Merlin (Merlin), Knights of the Round Table &amp; Merlin (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Morgana &amp; Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quarantine Drabbles [106]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1335</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hope To Die</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>you guys are so nice wtf thank you for all your support? Here's part 3!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fandom: Merlin (BBC)</p><p>Prompt: I hope it have a 3rd part :) - GhostN27</p><p>Aw, I still feel like I need more. A kiss at least. It's so good, please don't leave it just there. Kiss and maybe then the knights find out, maybe they are all waiting outside and rush into the room as they hear "suspicious noises". Love those (slightly, bu come on it's Merlin he needs it) overprotective knights. - Scaredyousilly</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Arthur wakes up to a pounding on his door.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>What,</em>” he groans, rolling out of bed and struggling into his robe, “do you <em>want?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing personal, Princess,” comes a muffled voice from behind the door, “just a <em>wake-up call.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur freezes, one sleeve still hanging haphazardly off his shoulder. Ah. Well. He may or may not have been a little distracted to tell the knights he found Merlin.</p><p> </p><p>Sure enough, the instant he manages to get his robe on properly, the door blows open, almost off its hinges.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning, <em>sire,</em>” Gwaine growls, a fake smile plastered all over his face, “missing something?”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur’s chest tightens when he sees not just Gwaine but Leon, Lancelot, Percival, <em>and </em>Elyan? Gods, did they really all need to come? He opens his mouth to ask such a question but it’s quickly turned into an undignified yelp when Gwaine grabs the front of his tunic.</p><p> </p><p>“Unhand me!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” Gwaine says, “just as soon as you tell us where Merlin is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you <em>interrogating </em>me?”</p><p> </p><p>“If you want to call it that, then sure.”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur looks at his other knights, sure to see at least <em>one </em>of them slightly abashed by Gwaine’s actions or shrugging helplessly. Nope. Every <em>single </em>one of them looks like they’re completely on board with this situation right now. Even Leon raises his eyebrows in a ‘you might want to get on with it’ expression.</p><p> </p><p>“Well?” Gwaine’s tone brings Arthur’s focus back to the knight who’s currently holding him <em>off the floor— “</em>where’s Merlin?”</p><p> </p><p>“Keep your voice down,” Arthur hisses.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t think I will, thanks,” Gwaine says, getting louder just to spite him.</p><p> </p><p>“Sire,” Lancelot says, stepping up beside Gwaine, “I’m sure if you simply told us whether or not you’ve found Merlin, this would all be resolved.”</p><p> </p><p>Are…are…they’re seriously interrogating him. Arthur almost laughs out loud at how ridiculous this is. But as he looks over to see Leon and Percival <em>blocking the door </em>and Elyan only a few steps behind Lancelot he realizes that yes, they are. They’re…they’re <em>interrogating </em>him, good knight bad knight, in his own chambers, about <em>Merlin.</em></p><p> </p><p>His Merlin.</p><p> </p><p>“You lot seriously need to keep your voices down,” Arthur warns.</p><p> </p><p>“And why should we,” Lancelot asks, taking another step closer.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur opens his mouth to respond when a sleepy little groan comes from the bed. He seizes the opportunity with all his knights distracted to break free of Gwaine’s grip.</p><p> </p><p>“Well then,” he grumbles, fixing his clothing, “now you’ve gone and woken him up.”</p><p> </p><p>“R’thur?”</p><p> </p><p>“Merlin?”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur fights the urge to growl protectively when Lancelot crosses to the bed, reaching out a hand to take the pale one that flails awkwardly about above the covers. He pulls carefully, slipping another hand behind Merlin’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Something possessive tugs in Arthur’s chest at seeing Merlin, his hair all ruffled and fuzzy, blinking blearily in the morning light, barely stifling a yawn in Arthur’s nightshirt. Privately, he wants to throw the knights out—they’ve seen Merlin, he’s fine, now leave them <em>be—</em>because this Merlin, this sleepy, sleep-mussed, lovely Merlin should be <em>his.</em></p><p> </p><p>But then he remembers that he’s seen Merlin in ways that the knights will never and the beast in his chest purrs contentedly.</p><p> </p><p>“As you can see,” Arthur says instead, turning to the knights, “Merlin’s fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?” Merlin shakes his head, almost toppling over when Lancelot steadies him. “Yeah, yeah ‘m fine. What…what’s going on?”</p><p> </p><p>“It seems they took their threat of a coup literally,” Arthur says, going back to Merlin’s side.</p><p> </p><p>Gwaine shrugs. “We did warn you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Guys,” Merlin whines, tugging himself away from Lancelot and sitting up properly, scrubbing his hands over his face, “you didn’t have to do that.”</p><p> </p><p>“You were upset,” Leon says, not unkindly, “we worry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Plus, Princess over here wasn’t exactly understanding about it,” Gwaine adds, not flinching when Arthur shoots him a death glare.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin frowns. “Wait, he what?”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur reaches for Merlin, to pull him close, but Merlin bats his hand away.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>Leon shoots a look at Gwaine and Gwaine raises his hands, turning around to pluck an apple off a tray on Arthur’s table and biting into it. Leon steps forward, addressing Merlin.</p><p> </p><p>“You were upset because of the sorceress,” he says quietly, “weren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin nods, curling in a little on himself.</p><p> </p><p>“There may have been a…” Leon hesitates, picking his words carefully. “…slight disagreement when we talked about this possibility.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” Merlin’s head swings between Arthur’s gaze and Leon’s. “What was there to disagree about?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Gwaine says, mouth full of apple, “I pointed out that it was completely reasonable for you to be upset ‘cause, you know, you watched an innocent woman get burned alive.”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin nods, still confused.</p><p> </p><p>Gwaine gestures to Arthur with the half-eaten apple. “Princess over here said she wasn’t innocent.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s <em>not </em>what I said,” Arthur argues.</p><p> </p><p>Gwaine shrugs. “Well, I said innocent, you pointed out she was a sorceress. Pretty clear what you’re implying there.” He takes another bite of his apple.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur looks back at Merlin, reaching out, but Merlin leans away from him and he freezes. Not caring about the others in the room now, he leans forward, reaching, his hand trembling as he holds it out, open in front of Merlin.</p><p> </p><p>“Merlin,” he pleads softly, “I wouldn’t. Ever. I swear to you, I would <em>die </em>before I let that happen.”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin’s expression, guarded and wary—and honestly, the man <em>just </em>got rudely woken up and now he’s fearing for his life? Arthur hates this, he really does—slowly changes, trust overcoming the fear in his eyes as he nods slowly, leaning back just enough for Arthur to rest his hand on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“So,” Elyan coughs, startling the both of them, “he finally told you?”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur’s eyes widen but Merlin jerks away from the knights, scrambling backward on the covers. Arthur has to catch hold of him before he topples backward and hits his head again.</p><p> </p><p>“You—you <em>knew?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Easy,” Arthur soothes, holding Merlin firmly around the waist and leaning down to murmur in his ear, “easy, Merlin, calm down.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright, Merlin,” Lancelot says, holding his hand out in a placating gesture, “it’s alright.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did,” Merlin pants, looking at Lancelot, “did you tell them?”</p><p> </p><p>Lancelot shakes his head. “I would never betray your trust like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then…how?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because when a bandit’s spear lifts up and flies twenty feet to stab them through the chest,” Percival says from the door, “things start to make a little more sense.”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin’s face goes from outright terror back to slightly wary, although judging by the heat Arthur feels against his shoulder, he’s also a little abashed.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, you did what?”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin shrugs helplessly. “He was going to kill Elyan.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was so cool,” Gwaine stage-whispers, making the knights laugh. “I mean, my personal favorite was the flying helmet that knocked out the guards.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re out of your mind,” Elyan says, “the best one was <em>easily </em>the falling boulders. Cut them all off just like <em>that.</em>” He snaps his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“My personal favorite was the troll,” Leon says, winking at Merlin. “That was…interesting, to say the least.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve…you’ve known for that long?” Merlin stares at Leon nervously.</p><p> </p><p>Leon smiles kindly at him. “Not quite that long, but in hindsight…”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin nods. “Yeah, well…”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur clears his throat. “I’m guessing since you were all prepared to commit <em>treason </em>to find Merlin, you’re all willing to keep this secret?”</p><p> </p><p>Gwaine snorts. “We kept it longer than <em>you, </em>Princess, we’ll be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“We will, sire,” Lancelot says, “you have our word.”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur nods sharply. Merlin chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing, nothing,” Merlin says, “it’s just…well, I didn’t really believe you when you said they actually planned to overthrow you.”</p><p> </p><p>“‘Course we will,” Gwaine says, “if Princess ever hurts you, they won’t find his body.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gwaine,” Merlin laughs, clearly expecting the others to join in, but his laughter trails off when they all make vague gestures of agreement. “…guys?”</p><p> </p><p>“First of all,” Arthur says, “I’m not sure they would succeed—“</p><p> </p><p>“You keep telling yourself that, Princess.”</p><p> </p><p>“And <em>second,</em>” Arthur says, fixing Gwaine with a pointed look, “if <em>anyone </em>is leading a coup because someone hurt Merlin, it is <em>me </em>and you’d all better get used to it.”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin freezes, slowly turning his head to look up at Arthur, Arthur’s arms still around his waist.</p><p> </p><p>“You…you’re serious.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I’m serious, Merlin,” Arthur says, “and so are they.”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin glances around. Sure enough, even Gwaine looks completely serious, sitting up a little taller, the apple core long discarded. He shakes his head, trying to hide in the crook of Arthur’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not worth all that, guys, come on…”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course you are,” Arthur and Gwaine say at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>“If those two agree on something,” Lancelot mutters, “you <em>know </em>it’s serious.”</p><p> </p><p>It breaks the tension in the room, Merlin relaxing into Arthur’s hold properly. Leon comes up to the bed too, reaching out to lightly ruffle Merlin’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re worth fighting for,” he says quietly, “and after all you’ve done for Camelot, it’s the least we can do, though I doubt we know the full extent of what you’ve done.”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur nods. Leon’s right. He’d got no idea what Merlin’s been through, but he’s damn well going to make sure he doesn’t have to go through it alone.</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Gwaine says, heaving himself to his feet, “since there’s no need for a takeover today, I’d say I’m off.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe next time <em>don’t </em>do that?”</p><p> </p><p>Gwaine shoots Arthur a look that never leads anywhere safe. “Well, how I supposed to know you were too <em>distracted </em>to come tell us you’d found Merlin?”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur rolls his eyes and Merlin stutters.</p><p> </p><p>“We—we didn’t—nothing <em>happened, </em>Gwaine, we just…slept together.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I can see that.”</p><p> </p><p>“He means <em>literally </em>shared the same bed, Gwaine,” Arthur growls.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, I understand perfectly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gwaine!”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t stay up too late, boys!”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur sighs when Gwaine disappears out the door. Merlin glances around frantically, eyes landing on Lancelot. “We—we didn’t—“</p><p> </p><p>“Shh,” Lancelot hushes, “it’s fine, Merlin. I trust you. Plus—“ he glances up at Arthur— “I don’t think the Prince is the type to take advantage of someone like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not.”</p><p> </p><p>Lancelot nods, expression softening as he looks back at Merlin. He reaches out to rest a hand on Merlin’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you’re feeling better,” he says, “take care.”</p><p> </p><p>He nods to Arthur and leaves, Percival and Elyan following suit. Arthur relaxes, only to frown when Leon makes no move to follow him.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not going to threaten me again, are you?”</p><p> </p><p>Leon shakes his head. “To warn you. You have a Council meeting today and…I do not know what the topic of discussion will be.”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur tenses. Ah. Yes. Well, this is going to be interesting.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Leon,” he murmurs.</p><p> </p><p>Leon bows, making his own exit. Arthur looks down at Merlin, unconsciously tightening his grip on his servant.</p><p> </p><p>“I…I won’t let my father take you,” Arthur promises, “I <em>won’t.”</em></p><p> </p><p>“I believe you,” Merlin says, leaning into him, “but you can’t just start openly defending magic in court, people will get suspicious.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if it’s wrong—“</p><p> </p><p>“Arthur, no,” Merlin says, pulling away enough to turn and look at him. “If you get hurt, or if your father decides to do something, we’re all doomed.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can take care of myself, Merlin, I—oi!”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur lightly cuffs Merlin upside the head when he snorts disbelievingly.</p><p> </p><p>“I <em>can!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, I’m sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“Merlin!”</p><p> </p><p>“You just can’t dress yourself, other than that, you’re fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Merlin,” Arthur scolds, unable to keep up the charade when Merlin breaks out into giggles, “I’ll be <em>fine. </em>I know how to be careful in court.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I know, it’s just…” Merlin wrings his hands, twisting them together until Arthur reaches for them and gently separates them, not wanting Merlin to hurt himself.</p><p> </p><p>“I just <em>got </em>this,” Merlin confesses, “and I…I don’t want to lose it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You won’t,” Arthur promises, “now come on. If I’ve got a Council meeting, we’ve got to get moving.”</p><p> </p><p>“Prat.”</p><p> </p><p>“Clotpole.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dollophead.”</p><p> </p><p>“Merlin!”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Merlin stands next to Gwen, their hands clutching each other’s behind Gwen’s skirt. When Merlin had walked into the Council chamber, he’d spotted Gwen immediately. He’d made his way over as quietly as possible, letting her squeeze his hand and fuss over him a little, at least until he’d reassured her that yes, he was fine, thank you for asking. Then they’d transitioned into their traditional snarky commentary as the meeting wore on. They hadn’t let go of each other’s hands, mostly out of a need to be close to someone else in the chamber, but it quickly became a necessity once the topic turned to magic.</p><p> </p><p>Gwen grasps Merlin’s hand tightly, both of them pressing as close as they can as if it would stop the words currently coming out of Uther Pendragon’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Magic is a disease,” the King says, his fingers curling into a fist, the leather of his glove creaking, “it must be cut out at the root.”</p><p> </p><p>“And how many innocent people will you kill because of it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank god for Morgana,” Gwen mutters. Merlin agrees, watching Morgana draw herself up, eyes flashing at Uther.</p><p> </p><p>“There are no innocents in the world of magic,” Uther says sternly.</p><p> </p><p>“Father,” Arthur says, “surely you must know that such an oversimplification can be harmful.”</p><p> </p><p>Uther’s head swivels slowly to face Arthur, his voice dangerously low. “And why is that?”</p><p> </p><p>“The Druids are a peaceful people,” Arthur says, “they’ve never once spoken out against Camelot and have waged no wars, caused no troubles. They use magic.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are still young,” Uther says dismissively, “unaware of the dangers magic can pose.”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur frowns. “Too young, would you say?”</p><p> </p><p>Uther looks back at him, unsure of where this conversation is going. On the side, Merlin and Gwen feel the same uncertainty.</p><p> </p><p>“You speak of a hatred,” Arthur says lowly, “of magic. A hatred you insist be passed onto children.”</p><p> </p><p>“For their protection.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Arthur says in his own dangerously soft voice, “and when they are old enough, they act on it. Without knowing the consequences.”</p><p> </p><p>Morgana looks at Arthur, then back at Uther. “You would have children fight your war,” she says in a cool voice, “and then tell them they are too young to question why they are fighting.”</p><p> </p><p>Uther’s face turns dark and he stands, glowering at his children. “I will not be spoken to like this.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you fear the truth,” Morgana says coldly, “you are no king. You are a tyrant.”</p><p> </p><p>“How dare you,” Uther seethes, pointing a finger at Morgana who simply raises her chin. “I should have you thrown in the dungeons for that.”</p><p> </p><p>“You would have your own ward in chains for disagreeing with you,” Morgana says, “well, go on then. Show the people how afraid you are of <em>words.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Uther falters. Merlin’s heart is in his throat as Arthur stands.</p><p> </p><p>“You have always told me,” he says, “that the world is complicated. That issues are rarely as simple as they first appear. I would think that you would take your own advice.”</p><p> </p><p>The Council chamber is silent. Uther’s mouth makes shapes but no sound comes out. He glances around, desperate for someone else to say something, but he gets nothing. Every single knight; Leon, Lancelot, Gwaine, Percival, Elyan; simply make eye contact with him. Gaius doesn’t say anything. And every other noble refuses to meet his gaze. Merlin and Gwen look on, mouths open, as Morgana stands smoothly, nodding to Arthur.</p><p> </p><p>“I believe a recess is in order.”</p><p> </p><p>The other Council members scramble to get out of the room, almost knocking Gwen and Merlin off their feet. Arthur gives his father one last look before turning away, Morgana by his side. The two of them walk stately out of the Council chamber, leaving a thunderstruck Uther behind them.</p><p> </p><p>“They look like the King and Queen,” Gwen murmurs to Merlin, “don’t they?”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin has to agree.</p><p> </p><p>They hustle out of the chamber, not willing to be in the same room an as upset Uther for very much longer. They catch up to the Pendragons, finding them in the middle of a discussion, their heads bowed together as they storm down the corridor.</p><p> </p><p>“I swear, if I have to listen to him say that ridiculous thing one more time—“</p><p> </p><p>“We just have to convince the <em>others,” </em>Arthur says, “it’s not about convincing him. If we can get the rest of the Council on our side—“</p><p> </p><p>“Why, Arthur,” Morgana says, “if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were plotting to overthrow the king.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, maybe I am.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m surprised,” Morgana says, tossing her hair over her shoulder, “not that you’ve finally come to see reason, but that it’s happened so much sooner than I ever imagined.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I found someone worth listening too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Better than me?”</p><p> </p><p>They exchange a quick smirk before reaching the corridor that will take them opposite directions. Morgana stops Arthur with a hand on his arm.</p><p> </p><p>“In all seriousness,” she says, dropping the playful sibling act, “I am glad to see you coming around.”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur covers her hand with his. “As am I. It’s much better to have you as my sister than as my enemy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’ll still beat you,” Morgana says, “once we start training again.”</p><p> </p><p>“You wish.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll see.”</p><p> </p><p>They smile at each other but it’s playful, there’s no hard malice behind it. <em>They’re siblings, </em>Merlin realizes giddily, <em>they’re siblings. </em>Judging by the grin on Gwen’s face, she realizes it too.</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t this much better?” She squeezes Merlin’s hand one more time.</p><p> </p><p>“Much,” he agrees, bending down to allow her to press a kiss to his cheek. “See you later?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!”</p><p> </p><p>And off goes Gwen, after Morgana. Merlin waves, smiling as he turns to follow Arthur. They make it back to Arthur’s chambers and Merlin can’t stop himself.</p><p> </p><p>“That was <em>brilliant,</em>” he gushes as he darts around the chamber, “the way you and Morgana worked together, your point about the Druids, oh Arthur, you were bloody <em>fantastic.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“I told you,” Arthur says, leaning against his desk, arms crossed as he smiles fondly at Merlin, “I can handle myself in court.”</p><p> </p><p>“I never doubted you for an instant.”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur raises an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, maybe like <em>one.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur shakes his head. “Only you, Merlin.”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin pauses, Arthur’s words in the corridor echoing back in his head. “…did you mean it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I meant it,” Arthur frowns, “my father can’t seem to understand that—“</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Merlin interrupts, “in the corridor, with…Morgana. When you said you found someone worth listening to, did…did you mean it?”</p><p> </p><p>Realization dawns on Arthur’s face and he walks forward, taking Merlin’s shoulder. “Of course I meant it, Merlin.”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin smiles. Arthur does too, before clapping him on the shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on. We’ve got work to do.”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin gets on with his chores, Arthur sitting down at his desk, working through some pile of paperwork. Merlin’s still riding on the high that Arthur knows, he <em>knows, </em>so do the knights, and they’re trying to fix things, they are, things will get better.</p><p> </p><p>But there’s something still niggling at the back of his mind. Something…something about the look on Arthur and Uther’s faces when Arthur said he was too young. There’s…there’s something there that Arthur’s not telling him.</p><p> </p><p>He holds out, after dinner, when he’s making ready for Arthur to go to sleep again. Then he just blurts it out, slapping a hand over his mouth right after. His ears burn, at least until he notices Arthur is wearing a similar expression.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” Merlin says, “uh, you first?”</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” Arthur says, fidgeting nervously. “Er…so I know it’s none of my business—“</p><p> </p><p>“Since when have you cared about what is or isn’t your business?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hush,” Arthur says, “but…are, er, are you and Gwen…courting?”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin blinks. “<em>What?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“In the corridor,” Arthur says in a rush, “I saw—I saw her kiss your cheek.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, ‘cause she’s my <em>friend.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Friends don’t do that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe not here,” Merlin scoffs, “but in Ealdor, sure we do. Maybe it’s just a common people thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin sighs, shaking his head. “No, Arthur, Gwen and I aren’t courting. We’re just friends.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right.”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin frowns at how apprehensive Arthur looks. Yes, he was curious about the other thing, but he figures Arthur’s entitled to his own secrets. He can ask later. Right now though…</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur’s head snaps up. “Hmm?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you want to know?” Merlin sets aside his basket. “Are you still interested in Gwen?”</p><p> </p><p>“What? No, no,” Arthur says quickly, “not Gwen. She just…she kissed you.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you thought we were courting.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Arthur says, sitting back in his chair, “that’s how it’s done here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, is it?” Merlin laughs. “And here I am, ignorant as to the courting traditions of Camelot.”</p><p> </p><p>“You might want to rectify that,” Arthur says, standing, “before <em>Gwaine </em>decides to teach you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think Gwaine’s method of courting is the same as anyone’s,” Merlin mutters.</p><p> </p><p>“No, probably not.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, then where am I going to find a teacher?” Merlin grins at the ludicrous idea of that concept. “I don’t even know where to start!”</p><p> </p><p>“Most courtings start with an offer,” Arthur says, “of a kiss on the hand.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right, well, it’s not like someone’s just going to come up to me and—“</p><p> </p><p>Merlin’s voice chokes off abruptly when a hand takes his. He looks over and his eyes widen to see Arthur holding his hand like it’s something precious, the other arm folded behind his back. Never breaking eye contact, Arthur bows low, raising Merlin’s hand and gently pressing a kiss to his knuckles. And Merlin, all Merlin can do is focus on the soft warmth of Arthur’s breath on his hand, the chapped softness of his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur stands at his full height, smiling gently.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I meant it, Merlin,” he says, his voice a hushed whisper in the chambers, “how could I not? You’ve been making me listen to you since the day you arrived, you’re hardly going to stop now are you?”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin can only stammer.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur comes closer, still holding Merlin’s hand. “I will not let anyone hurt you. I will not let anyone take you away from me. You are <em>mine, </em>Merlin, for as long as you want to be.”</p><p> </p><p>He lifts their hands, giving Merlin’s a gentle squeeze.</p><p> </p><p>“And in whatever way you want to be.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re…you’re serious,” Merlin breathes, and Arthur smile widens.</p><p> </p><p>“I am.”</p><p> </p><p>“You…you want to <em>court </em>me?”</p><p> </p><p>“If you’ll let me.”</p><p> </p><p>“You…you want me? Even if I’m…”</p><p> </p><p>“Lazy, clumsy, rude, defiant,” Arthur lists as he pulls Merlin closer.</p><p> </p><p>“Oi!”</p><p> </p><p>“Clever, loyal, brave,” Arthur continues, his voice softening as his face gets closer and closer to Merlin’s, “a sorcerer?”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin’s voice catches in his throat and he nods warily. Arthur rests their foreheads together with a soft bump.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Merlin,” he breathes, his warm breath fanning over Merlin’s cheeks, “I want you. Every last bit I can get.”</p><p> </p><p>“P-promise?”</p><p> </p><p>“I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cross your heart?”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur leans back and tips Merlin’s chin up with a gentle hand. As he leans closer, stopping with their mouths only a hair apart, he smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Hope to die.”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin closes the distance between them and seals the vow with a kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Come yell at me on tumblr while we're all in quarantine. </p><p>https://a-small-batch-of-dragons.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>